1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking device and more particularly to a locking device controlled by an electronic apparatus.
2. Prior Art
In the field of cable lock devices for cycles one known technique for preventing theft of the cycle has been to secure it to an immovable pole or a barrier by a locked cable, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12. This cable lock includes a lock core A located in a lock body B and a cover C.
The lock body B includes a sleeve B1 and a cap B2. The sleeve B1 has an opening at one end for insertion of the lock core A therethrough and is sealed by the cap B2. A small hole B12 at the opposite end of the opening exposes the keyway of the lock core A. An aperture B11 is formed at one side and adapted to secure a latch A2 of a cable A1 therein. Art aperture B21 is formed at one side of the cap B2 and adapted for the other end of the cable A1 to be inserted therethrough and secured in the lock core A.
The cover C includes a clamp C1 at one end and an opening C2 at the opposite end thereof adapted for the lock body B to be inserted therein. The opening C2 comprises a recess C21 and a neck C22 adapted to secure the lock body B and the latch A2 to an immovable place.
However, such devices enable any person skilled in the art to break the locking device, so long as there is enough time. To overcome this disadvantage the present invention provides an alarm before it is broken illegally.